The technology of the present disclosure relates to a grounding structure for electrically grounding an equipment and an image forming apparatus including the same.
In the related art, there has been known a grounding structure for electrically grounding an equipment, which is installed at an image forming apparatus and the like, by a metallic coil spring.
As an example of such a grounding structure, there has been proposed a structure in which a coil spring is disposed between a first member of an equipment side and a second member, which includes a metal plate member, of a ground side, wherein one end of the coil spring is brought into press contact with the first member and the other end of the coil spring is brought into press contact with the second member.